


Dancing with Roland

by marahuyos



Series: More than a knight [2]
Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahuyos/pseuds/marahuyos
Summary: Request from tumblr: Oof can I request a Roland (Ni no Kuni II) and reader scenario? Anything works for me ✨ Thank you so much!!
Relationships: Roland (Ni no Kuni)/Reader, Roland Crane/Reader
Series: More than a knight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1012497
Kudos: 10





	Dancing with Roland

**Author's Note:**

> my first work for nnk! changed a few words from the original tumblr post in order to better fit the lore!

“You three must notice it, right?”

“Notice what?”

Evan huffed at Tani. “Surely you have seen how Roland looks at _____! Just look at how his eyes light up whenever he sees them!”

Batu soon caught on as he guffawed. “I get what the wee boy is sayin’! Why, I remember the way I looked at me lovely whenever I see her!”

Tani gagged at her father’s words as she looked forward. You and Roland were huddled close together, reading over the schematics of the next project needed for Evan’s new kingdom. Roland’s eyes, strong earth that observed and helped the team through diplomatic and physical situations, were now warm cocoa when he keeps looking over to you. You were busy talking with him but Tani noticed how your fingers would twitch just a slight whenever his own brushed against your own. Even the corner of your lips had the faintest of a smile whenever he talks.

She may be young, but she was raised by sky pirates. She’s an expert at observation so she notices all of you and Roland’s little quirks at each other.

She gagged once more, looking away from the two of you as she faced the others. “I see that, Evan. But what about it?”

Evan smiled, bringing his fists up near his chest. “We should help get them together!”

From below, Lofty jumped up excitedly. “Proper tidy, mun! Ol’ Roland and _____ have been lookin’ like peas in a pod! I second the motion that they be a couple!”

“I agree with ya boy!” Batu exclaimed, clapping Evan on the back. “It be deserving fer them to be lovers!”

With that, the two males and the kingmaker turned to Tani, said girl heaving out a heavy sigh before nodding.

And so, the four of them set out to create plans to get you and Roland together. Within the afternoon spent, the four of them had formulated a plan so great that it was _destined_ to have you and Roland confess to each other.

* * *

Night soon fell upon the small kingdom, with the braziers being the only ones lighting up the vicinity. In the cover of darkness, Tani and Evan had set up the proper items needed for the plan to come to fruition. Batu and Lofty were left to convince you and Roland respectively to go to the venue. Though there were some problems that arose, such as them having to avoid the suspicious glances of both you and Roland, getting all of the proper items ready in the short amount of time, and _why_ did they let _Batu_ and _Lofty_ go and convince you two. Still, the plan went smoothly (as it could be) as the joined matchmakers hid behind a bush near the area as they waited.

Within proper timing, you and Roland were already walking at the destination, both of your eyes widening at each other’s presence. It was you who opened their mouth to speak first but the sudden flash of the lights had shut you up. The dimmed, colorful lights were a courtesy of the higgledies as their bodies themselves glowed inside the glass bulbs. They were attached to strings, which were tied around a giant cherry blossom tree courtesy of Niall. The entire venue made it look so magical… and romantic, the matchmakers had to clap themselves on the back for such an amazing set-up.

The man in front of you knew this type of set up from back home, hence Roland beginning to fidget as he scanned the glamorous yet incredibly cheesy venue.

He took a glance at you, seeing as how your expression was much like his as you watched the lights glow beautifully. Roland opened his mouth to speak but soft, familiar music began to play. His brain suddenly flashed back to all of the formal events he partaken, the waltz music still ringing in his ears.

He heard you chuckle softly. It was apparent that your face was on fire but you still had a calm yet mischievous expression. “I take it that they set us up, didn’t they?”

Roland’s lips quirked upwards. “It appears so. Should we entertain them?”

You raised arms at your sides. “It’d be a waste of this set up.”

If it was possible to have his heart beat louder, he was sure you could hear it. He stepped closer to you till you two were incredibly close. One of his hands gripped your waist as the other laced fingers with yours. Soon you two were swaying in tandem with the music.

“I didn’t take that the Chief Consul would know how to dance.” You joked, feeling your heart beat faster when he was so close to you.

He grinned. “You’d be surprised at what other things I could do. Though I didn’t expect the king's personal knight would be good at waltz.”

You pouted. “Such cheek!”

Roland could only laugh at your face, bringing you closer to him as you two twirled across the area as graceful as the petals falling from the tree. From the corner of your eye, you saw Batu, Evan, Tani, and Lofty hidden poorly behind a large bush. The thing didn’t even hide the entirety of Batu and Lofty was just sitting there at the side, watching you and Roland dance.

You gripped Roland’s hand softly. “Looks like we have an audience.”

He turned to where you were staring at and soon let out a small chuckle. “We should give them a show, don’t you think?”

With a smirk, he held you tighter as he led you all across the area with gallant steps. Despite the sudden change in steps, you followed him with a giant smile plastered on your face as two danced as if nothing in the world matters. In this case, having Roland in your arms was enough of a world-changer. At some point during the entire ‘date’ you may have wondered that you were merely dreaming. But with how Roland smiled just as widely as you while his eyes were practically shining just like how the higgledies are.

You were sure that he felt the same thing as you are. And you had a feeling that he was sure as well.

After bringing you back from a twirl, he grasped your back as he dipped you down, the back of your head almost touching the ground. Roland’s face was so _so_ close to yours that you could practically kiss him if you merely nudged your head.

“Is that…” He sighed out, warm breath fanning your face. “Enough of a show?”

Finding your voice, you nodded dumbly. “Y-Yeah… Quite a performance if I do say so myself.”

“But… do you think it’s missing something?”

You heard the mischief laced in his voice as you grinned. “Oh? What do you think is missing?”

He didn’t answer. He merely leaned down as his lips met yours. If your heart could soar right of your chest, you wouldn’t even care. His lips, slightly chapped, felt absolute heaven that you didn’t want it to end.

However, the hollering of Batu broke the two of you off. Roland brought you up again, face flushing red (and a face that you would love to ingrain in your brain) as he stared back at the happy matchmakers. Batu was standing up in his full height, clapping his hands as he congratulated Roland. Evan and Lofty were cheering you two about your blooming relationship. Tani was looking away while gagging from the sight.

You buried your face in the crook of Roland’s neck, feeling embarrassed about having your closest colleagues watch you and Roland and yet…

You couldn’t wait for the days ahead of you and Roland’s relationship.


End file.
